


Brown Eyes Meet Blue Ones

by EleganceInABox



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bleh, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendships turned romantic, Hugs, Kisses, Romance, Trying to write a story, Who knows how it will turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleganceInABox/pseuds/EleganceInABox
Summary: The two were nearly inseparable, they became the best of friends that first day, and would continue to be for years to come. But one night, as Milo stood on the opera stage singing, Melissa felt something stir in her stomach, a feeling she saved primarily for stars on magazine covers.





	1. The First of Many

They’ve known each other since the first grade, when Milo literally rolled into her classroom after tripping on his shoelace in the hall. He rammed right into Bradley Nicholson and nearly caused a riot, that was until Melissa Chase stepped in a slapped Bradley upside the head, much to her teacher’s dismay. She then followed a panicking Milo out of the room. 

“Hey kid, wait up,” she called running after him. 

“Please just leave me alone,” he squeaked. “It’s not safe.”

“What do you mean? You tripped, big deal. I trip all the time, no one is perfect.”

“No,” He cried, turning to face her, which lead to the two of them colliding and falling to the ground. “You see, I hurt you.”

She sighed, stood up, and offered him her hand. “I am fine kid, no big deal. Accidents happen, no harm done.”

He looked at her hand for a moment, then turned away from her, curling into himself more. “Except if they happen all the time,” he mumbled miserably. 

She gave him a quizzical look, shook her head, and kneeled down beside him. “I’m Melissa,” she stated shoving her hand in front of his face for him to shake. 

He eyed her hand, then gave it a small shake “Milo. Milo Murphy.”

“Okay Milo Murphy, I don’t know your story, but I’d like to. You have character and I like that about you. Not to mention you took down Bradley, the most annoying kid in my class, so I give you props for that. How about you sit with me at lunch today and you can tell me your story, and I’ll tell you one of mine, deal?”

He looked her up and down once more, gave her a shy smile, and shook her hand once more. “Deal.”

From that lunch period on, the two were nearly inseparable, they became the best of friends that first day, and would continue to be for years to come. But one night, as Milo stood on the opera stage singing, Melissa felt something stir in her stomach, a feeling she saved primarily for stars on magazine covers. Never in her life did she think she would feel this way while watching Milo, but there was something about him, it was if she was seeing him in a new light. It worried her, but she applauded and cheered all the same.


	2. Second Chance on a First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it wasn't fine, at least not to Milo. He was mortified, and he always tried his hardest not to let the bad things that happened get to him, but this one did. It was his first kiss, and it was a piece of garbage as well as incredibly painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is part one of a two part story! The next part will be coming soon.

Their first kiss was a complete disaster as far as kisses go, but that was par for the course in Milo Murphy's world. He never expected that he would kiss his best friend Melissa, but he did. It was horrible. And it was one of the few things that kept him up at night. It happened almost three years ago at Christmas time, Melissa had invited him over to a Christmas party her family was having, during which some little cousin of hers saw that she and Milo were standing under a sprig of mistletoe hung for decoration. So said cousin thought it would be cute to ram into Milo, pushing him into Melissa and causing them to have a sloppy and painful kiss. Melissa seemed a bit unfazed and shrugged it off, telling Milo again and again that "it was fine". 

But it wasn't fine, at least not to Milo. He was mortified, and he always tried his hardest not to let the bad things that happened get to him, but this one did. It was his first kiss, and it was a piece of garbage as well as incredibly painful. On top of all of that, he had accidentally bit Melissa's lip upon impact, which just added insult to injury. Of all the things that could have happened, he resented that that happened. It was the one of the fews times he truly hated his curse, because he had wanted to kiss Melissa under that mistletoe that night, he knew it was above their heads the whole time and he was about to make his move when the little cousin pushed him into Melissa. It was something he had wanted to do since a year or so after they met, because she was the only person, the only girl (besides his sister and mom) that wanted to be around him. So of course he had feelings for her, right? But any chance of her even considering dating him went right out of the window with that kiss at the Christmas party. They didn’t talk about it after the fact, so he didn’t know what Melissa thought about what happened, but he could only hope that she didn’t think it was too weird, or that would make all of his planning not worth it. 

He had planned for the past few months about “redoing” that kiss, but without the little cousins to ruin it. Christmas was coming up, and Milo was once again invited to the Chase’s annual party. This year was different, however, because their new friend Zack was invited as well, and he was going to help Milo recreate the tragic kiss from years ago. 

The plan was to get Melissa under the mistletoe, and keep the area clear of all little kids were at least five feet away from the mistletoe at all times, so Milo could take his shot whenever he felt truly ready. The terrifying thing was, Milo wasn’t ready, and he didn’t think he ever would be. That last kiss was such a disaster that he almost didn’t want to try again, even though it meant so much to him. He paced back and forth for nearly an hour, spouting off to Zack about all the things that could go wrong. 

“The mistletoe could be moved.”

“I’ve checked four times, it’s still there Milo.”

“Well maybe it wilted since he last time you checked and someone took it down.”

“That is very doubtful Milo.”

“You know me. Literally anything bad that can happen, WILL happen.”

“Milo, I’m sure you’re over thinking this whole thing. You have been thinking about this for nearly three years, it’s time to get past that memory and make a new one!”

Milo slumps against the bathroom wall, cracking the tiles slightly with his touch, “I guess you’re right. I’m just so nervous, nothing has ever been THIS important before.”

Zack raises his eyebrows at Milo’s statement, “Not even our egg project?” 

Milo glances in Zack’s direction and shrugs, “That was important, but it doesn’t feel as important as this. This feels like it could change my life if it goes wrong.”

“I highly doubt that, she didn’t care the last time, so what makes you think that if this time is a flop, that she’ll feel any differently?”

“Two terrible kisses? Both from me, if I were her, I wouldn’t want to be near me anymore either.” Milo takes a deep breath, and holds it for what feels like an eternity. 

“Hey,” Zack says, breaking through Milo’s wall of silence, “It’s going to be great. I have made sure that absolutely nothing could go wrong. I’m going to go get Melissa, and you are going to do this, and it is going to be great and you are going to live happily ever after. I promise.”

Milo chuckles slightly, “If you say so, I’ll go wait for her.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Zack replies with a smile as he leaves the bathroom with Milo. “Remember, you got this.”

“Yeah! I got this!” Milo shouts, giving Zack finger guns and heading to the meeting spot. 

Little did he know, Melissa had a plan of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that this fic will be a series of shorter pics rather that one long fic with a cohesive plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading this starter chapter. Let me know what you think of it, I watched Milo Murphy's Law this past weekend and I really feel like Milo and Melissa could really have something, but that is just my personal opinion. Let me know what you all think (please and thank you!) and I'll try and write more when I have time or feel inspired. I'll probably write more tonight because I have ideas that I don't want to leave. I don't know if this story will be a cohesive one, or just a bunch of one-shots thrown together. Let me know what you would like to see, thanks again!
> 
> XOXO  
> Kaitlyn 
> 
> P.S. Yes, it is very short, this chapter is just sort of to feel out the waters.


End file.
